Mi camino rojo hacia el destino
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Porque Minato no solo le había rescatado,también le estaba mostrando su futuro, un futuro a su lado. Porque su brillante y largo cabello rojo le habia llevado hasta su alma gemela. MinaKushi. Regalo para Kuraii-chan


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi camino rojo hacia el destino<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sin saber que hacer Minato simplemente se debatió otra vez en los brazos de sus amigos, que intentaban por todos los medios no dejarlo ir. Sería una autentica locura, él apenas tenía catorce años, aunque decírselo a Minato, el genio, les estaba resultando muy difícil, demasiado a decir verdad.<p>

Estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez en toda la vida que le veían perder el control de ese modo, el pequeño rubio siempre había sido muy tranquilo y tenía una paciencia que a veces exasperaba, de otro modo no sería capaz de aguantar los desplantes y berrinches de Kushina solo con una sonrisa, incapaz de enojarse con la chica que le gustaba, pese a que sabía que ella no le veía más que como un engreído. Aunque eso ahora no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería que lo soltaran para ir por ella.

Mientras Kushina se alejó de ellos para ir a ver al Hokage y sus consejeros, unos ninjas enemigos habían aprovechado para secuestrarla y a pesar de que habían pasado bastantes horas, Konoha era incapaz de seguirles el rastro.

Si seguían así para el atardecer, cualquier esperanza de encontrarla se desvanecería simplemente. De hecho de no ser por Fugaku, que lo había metido en genjutsu, él estaría ya a mitad de camino de buscarla.

—Creo que será mejor sedarlo —murmuró Mikoto ansiosamente. La pequeña pelinegra, se retorció las manos con inquietud, estaba muy, muy preocupada por lo que podía pasarle a su amiga. Ya tenía casi cuatro horas, desaparecida. ¿Qué tan incompetentes eran los ANBUS? Y se suponía que eran las fuerzas ninjas más poderosas de la aldea.

Pero simplemente no eran capaces de encontrarla.

—Tenemos que esperar —murmuró Hana igual de ansiosa que Mikoto. Si fuera por ella, al igual que los demás, ya estuvieran buscándola, pero no podían, el Hokage se los había prohibido. Y su palabra era ley.

Sin embargo, Minato había perdido la capacidad para escucharlas. Estaba simplemente desesperado, no quería pensar que si no hacia algo, no volvería a ver a aquella chica de cabellos rojos y traviesos ojos violáceos. Sabía que no era del agrado de Kushina, porque la Uzumaki creía que era igual que sus amigos, y por más que intentaba ella siempre le ignoraba, pero en el corazón no se mandaba. Y Kushina Uzumaki había cautivado su corazón desde el día en que la vio en la academia y no había forma de cambiar aquello y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

Kushina era _diferente_ a todas_..._

Y la quería a ella, simplemente a ella. Y como que se llamaba Minato Namikaze, algún día conquistaría su corazón, pero para hacerlo necesitaba que ella estuviera con él, algo imposible si no la encontraban.

— ¡Kushina! —exclamó furioso, mirando directamente a los ojos negros de Mikoto y luego a los perlas de Hana, veía la angustia en ambas—. ¿Es que no les importa?

Mikoto frunció el ceño, indignada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? —rugió la pelinegra con un aura tenebrosa rodeándole —. ¡Ella es nuestra amiga!

—Entonces déjenme ir —suplicó Minato sin dejar de debatirse entre el agarre de Hiashi y Fugaku.

—No podemos —sentenció Fugaku —puedes ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, pero solo tienes catorce años, Minato y eres un chunin, ellos son mayores, más experimentados y además jounin.

— ¡Eso no importa! —exclamó con testarudez y con los ojos azules brillando de furia.

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Déjenle ir!

Voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, pero ya sabían quién era, por el tono de voz, Tsunade les miró con tristeza, sabía mejor que nadie que el único capaz de dar con el paradero de la Uzumaki era Minato Namikaze, pero el Hokage no quería arriesgarse.

—Pero, Tsunade-sensei —musitó Hana tímidamente —El Hokage…

— ¿Quieren volver a ver a Kushina?

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijeron Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces déjenle ir, solo él puede encontrarla.

Fugaku y Hiashi mantuvieron las miradas sobre sus respectivas novias, cuando vieron que cedían a la orden de la rubia ambos lo soltaron, el rubio no perdió tiempo en agradecimientos ni en reproches, solo salió corriendo del hospital, saltando por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba y se internó en el bosque, ya le habían dicho lo suficiente para que supiera por donde comenzar a buscar.

— ¿Está segura de lo que hace, sensei? —preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

—Sí, muy segura —contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué solo él puede encontrarla, según usted? —preguntó Fugaku con recelo, mirando a la sannin directo a los ojos, los ojos marrones de ella le devolvieron la mirada con determinación, antes de dirigirse a la ventana por donde Minato salió.

Una fantasmal sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Por que Kushina es una persona importante para él —contestó mirando el cielo —cuando se tratan de personas importantes hacemos cualquier cosa, y podemos encontrarle siempre, nos hacemos fuertes por esa persona y luchamos por ella, para salvarla y protegerla.

Minato se metió en el bosque de Konoha saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de a donde se la llevaron aquellos shinobis desconocidos, si por lo menos hubieran tenido la información sobre a qué aldea pertenecían, sabría donde buscar. Pero nada de nada.

Siguió con lo suyo, alejándose de la aldea cada vez más, iría incluso al fin del mundo si era necesario para encontrarla, no se rendiría, y fue cuando algo brillante en el suelo, llamó su atención.

Bajó del árbol donde estaba y levantó aquel mechón de brillante pelo rojo. Un fino y muy largo mechón pelirrojo, suave, liso y brillante. No necesito mas, sabia a la perfección a quien pertenecía ese cabello, era imposible no reconocerlo, incluso con los ojos abiertos podía ver en sus recuerdos a Kushina sonriendo, mientras su hermoso cabello bailoteaba alrededor de ella con infinita gracia.

Sonrió de medio lado, Kushina era hiperactiva e impulsiva, pero era sumamente lista. Levantó la mirada y a lo lejos distinguió en medio del bosque, el brillo de mas mechones, perdiéndose entre el enmarañado camino y señalándole uno nuevo, uno que estaba seguro le llevaría hasta ella.

Un camino rojo hacia su destino.

Convocó a un de sus sapos y les dio las pistas para que les siguieran, no estaba seguro de si necesitaría refuerzos, pero eso le dio igual, solo quería que supieran que ya tenía el rastro de la pelirroja. Suspirando saltó a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un borrón amarillo, tenía que apresurarse.

Él salvaría a Kushina.

Los siguió, encontró y derrotó. No esperó usar los jutsus en los que estaba trabajando, pero para salvarla haría cualquier cosa, y aunque ni el rasengan ni el jutsu de espacio-tiempo estaban terminados, le ayudaron mucho. Una vez que se deshizo de ellos, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de Kushina y corrió con ella en brazos. Saltó de rama en rama y finalmente se paró en la cima del árbol, desde ahí se podía apreciar el atardecer con todo su esplendor.

Pudo apreciar que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y la preocupación le inundó, no podía ver ninguna herida en ella, y eso lo alivió profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina? —le preguntó cuando la chica finalmente abrió los ojos.

Para su sorpresa la chica no dijo nada, solo atinó a mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y un imperceptible sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, eso la hizo ver más tierna. Tal vez estaba en shock, eso debía ser, pero debía admitir que tenerla entre brazos se sentía sumamente bien, no la quería soltar porque sentía que solo él podía protegerla.

—Uhm…—la chica entreabrió los labios sorprendida al captar algo nuevo.

Minato para ella siempre había sido un arrogante y estúpido geniecito con el ego crecido, al igual que Fugaku y Hiashi, solo Hizashi era bueno para ella. Aunque nunca le había visto comportarse al igual que esos bakas, pero si se juntaba con ellos por algo era ¿no? Y todas esas niñas que le perseguían como tontas. Sin embargo ahora ya no veía al genio creído que siempre pensó que era, no, ahora solo veía solo al apuesto y talentoso shinobi que acababa de salvarla.

Titubeó un instante, antes de tratar de recobrar la compostura.

— ¿C-Como me encontraste? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, hacia un gran intento para no volver a sonrojarse, a pesar de que estaba segura de sus mejillas estaban rojas, no entendía porque se comportaba así, vale, el chico le había salvado, pero seguía siendo el mismo Minato que ella detestaba, el mismo al que ella intimidaba y todo lo que había hecho.

Pero ahora en sus brazos, y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y esos ojos azules resplandeciendo como el mismo cielo que los rodeaba, ya que estaban en la copa de un árbol, ella se sentía diferente, y más que todo sentía diferente a Minato, como si lo viera con una nueva luz, una luz que le estaba mostrando algo que ella había pasado por alto hasta ese día. Nunca antes había notado el exquisito color dorado de su cabello, bueno si lo había notado, no era ciega, pero era la primera vez que lo veía con admiración, ni aquella sonrisa tan seductora que le hacía sentir como todas las fans que iban tras el chico, ahora entendía por qué las chicas se derretían por Minato cada vez que el sonreía, incluso Tsunade que ya era mayor no podía hacer nada más que mirarle con cara de tonta cada vez que el Namikaze le regalaba una perfecta sonrisa.

Y sus ojos, azules como el mismo cielo, mostraban su valentía y fuerza al igual que gentileza, aquellos ojos que ahora le transmitían una cálida sensación desconocida, y que le hacía sentirse a la mar de bien. Los brazos que le sujetaban la hacían sentir cómoda y era tan confortable estar en brazos de Minato que sin pensar apoyó su cabeza disimuladamente en el pecho del chico, todo eso era como un sueño. Y ella no quería despertar, quería que él siguiera sonriendo para ella, y que iluminara sus días como en ese momento.

—Seguí los mechones de tu cabello —le respondió Minato sorprendido por que ella lo preguntara, si ella había dejado esa pista era para que la siguieran, pero para la suerte de la chica no notó como ella se acomodo mejor en sus brazos.

Kushina le miró atónita.

— ¿Lo notaste?

—Claro que si —asintió Minato — ¿Cómo no voy a notar que se trata de tu hermoso cabello?

Cuando él pronuncio con bastante suavidad y con una nota casi seductora la última frase, Kushina volvió a sonrojarse y sin querer miró su cabello que flotaba a su alrededor con el viento, por primera vez en la vida, dejó de odiar el tono rojizo que tenia. Nunca antes un chico le había dicho eso, estaba cansada de oírlo de sus amigos y sus familiares cuando ellos estaban vivos, pero escucharlo de Minato le hizo sentir a la mar de bien.

Y por primera vez pudo sentir algo mas, al ver los ojos azules de Minato, tan lindos y puros, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Minato le había encontrado siguiendo los mechones de su cabello.

Él no solo acababa de rescatarla, también le había mostrado un futuro a su lado, porque de ahora en adelante ella quería estar a su lado, ser testigo de su felicidad y compartirla con él, y ser testigo de su tristeza para consolarlo. Porque su brillante y largo cabello pelirrojo, le había llevado hasta su alma gemela.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron suavemente, sin cambiar la posición. Kushina comenzaba a pensar que Minato era un shinobi magnifico y él pensaba que Kushina Uzumaki sería la única que quería a su lado.

Para compartir un futuro juntos, porque su destino y su amor había sido marcado por ese camino rojo que llevó a Minato hacia el paradero de Kushina.

Porque su amor seria eterno y legendario.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_No creo que podría contarse como uno de los one-shot de mi reto, ya que es prácticamente un fragmento de mi fic largo de MinaKushi "Una historia de amor para dos", aunque algo cambiado. _

_Pero la historia de amor de ellos comienza desde que Minato la rescató y no hay ningún one-shot de esto, así que quise ponerlo solo como un momento especial. ^^_

_Y ahora quiero pediros algo, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, son fantásticas y fantásticos, sus one-shot están logrando que el MinaKushi avance. Pero son solo one-shot y sé que es la única manera de que avancemos rápido, aun así quiero ponerles un reto._

_Sé que será difícil, seguiremos con los , para seguir aumentado la pareja, pero también quiere pediros que hagan dos fics largos, uno el que ustedes decidan, con universo alterno o lo que sea y el otro con la historia no contada de ellos sobre lo sucedido en el manga, en conclusión una historia de cómo se conocieron, enamoraron y vivieron juntos hasta el fatídico día en el que el Kyubi atacó Konoha. Así como yo hice y por lo que he revisado es la única versión terminada, los demás han quedado inconclusos._

_La verdad, sería fantástico leer las diferentes ideas de cada una, porque no todos pensamos igual sobe su historia._

_Bueno, espero que quieran hacerlo ^^. No importa cuánto se demoren, solo desearía que lo terminaran. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw_


End file.
